


A Brief Story

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5th anniversary, Drunk niel, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, and SMUT, angry seongwoo, cant decide if its angst or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: A rough night out on their 5th anniversary leaves Seongwoo dealing with a passed out Daniel and reminiscing when things went wrong.....





	A Brief Story

 

“Tell me again how you met him?” asked Minhyun as he poured Seongwoo his second glass for that night, stealing a glance at someone who was dancing crazily on the dance floor and checking if the person was causing a scene. After a few seconds, he decided that the person was safe and turned his focus back to his best friend, who was gulping down his drink.

 

Seongwoo sighed heavily. The memories of their first official meeting were just so ridiculous that he really wouldn’t be in the mood or have the will to tell others without feeling that either of them would be judged weirdly. Honestly, he hasn’t even told Minhyun, his own best friend.

 

 “Ugh, I really don’t want to think about it again,” said Seongwoo as he passed his empty glass to Minhyun, hoping that Minhyun would be kind enough to give him what he wanted. However, Minhyun decided that it would be best if he didn’t drink more of the strong concoction. He knew perfectly how Seongwoo was going to react if he was drunk and having two drunk people in his care was not what he wanted right now.

 

“No more for you. If you get drunk too, who is going to bring back home the sleeping person next to you?” Minhyun pointed at the drunken person who was sleeping soundly, but still tightly grabbing Seongwoo’s arm, afraid that the raven-haired guy would leave him there.

 

Seongwoo glanced at the hand that was holding his hand, his gaze moving to the owner of the hand who was sleeping rather soundly to the point that soft snores could be heard. He liked it when this person was sleeping.

 

He felt a weird internal dilemma, unsure about whether he wanted to knock the top of the man’s head for sleeping through their 5th anniversary or to coo at the cuteness. How could he get drunk and sleep when they promised to have fun tonight and go all out with each other? Now where was the fun? Weren’t they going to go all out? Seems like he went all out on himself instead of with each other... Seongwoo thought that tonight would be romantic, but now, he is just annoyed.

 

It was their fifth-year anniversary of being boyfriends. They were neighbors at first, and they had a huge fight in the first week they met each other. He even contemplated filing a restraining order against him or at least reporting him to the police. He remembered slamming the door every time that man came to his house.

 

Another sigh escaped from Seongwoo’s mouth when he looked at his watch. It was already 2AM; they needed to go back home and end their failed anniversary night. Plus, they have 4 kids at home waiting for them to get back.

 

“Hey, wake up.” Seongwoo tapped the hand that was holding his own. The only response he got was a slow whine saying that he can still drink. Hearing that caused blood rush to Seongwoo head; he was annoyed but now he was angry. How could this guy still intend to drink more after blacking out on him?

 

“YA! Kang Daniel! You wake up now or you are not gonna get my ass anymore. You are too heavy for me to lift!” Seongwoo knocked Daniel’s head, hoping to wake the blonde up. Instead of waking up or even opening his eyes, a smile crept onto his face with his hand raised. His palm looked like it was kneading something.

 

“Ongie ass? It’s soft, I love that it’s soft... If you bite it, it feels even softer like a marshmallow… Yeah... marshmallow... Not the cheap one... The expensive one that you can only get in Busan...” Daniel plopped back down, still murmuring about loving Seongwoo’s soft ass. Seongwoo was groaning by his side. Not only was he angry that Daniel got drunk and ruined their anniversary night, but also now he was embarrassed by Daniel’s statement that he announced in front of Minhyun. The temptation to just leave Daniel at this bar was quite strong right now.

 

“I’m just gonna pretend that I didn’t hear that, Seongwoo. That’s too much information for me,” Minhyun chuckled as he left the couple to deal with the problem on their own. If he stayed longer, he might hear more things that he didn’t want to know.

 

It seemed that waking up Daniel was harder than Daniel’s morning wood, so Seongwoo stood up and tried to prop Daniel onto his shoulders. The walk to their car was like carrying a huge tree trunk. Seongwoo, who has low stamina, had to stop several times to gather his breath and strength.

 

Luckily by the time they arrived home, Daniel was able to walk despite slightly staggering, but it was a huge help for Seongwoo who needed to drag the bigger man to their home on the 5th floor.  He dropped Daniel on the bed as soon as they entered their place with Daniel still murmuring about cats and how he was wrongly accused.

 

Hearing that led Seongwoo to reminiscence on how they met as he laid down beside Daniel. As much as he was annoyed with his boyfriend tonight for getting drunk, he still loved Daniel more than his own life.

 

Seongwoo ran his hand through Daniel’s blonde hair. It was amazing how whenever Daniel was asleep, he looked even more like a puppy than when he was awake. Seongwoo couldn’t help but melt at the soft smile on Daniel’s face. He continued staring for another 15 minutes before he showered the sleeping man with kisses all over his face, trying to get Daniel to wake up with the sweetest action he could think of. He couldn’t possibly just waste their anniversary night by sleeping. He needed _more_.

 

But it was futile... Daniel had no signs of waking up even with all of Seongwoo’s effort. Frustrated, Seongwoo got up and went to the kitchen. It seemed that a cup of water would be helpful right now.

 

His trip to the kitchen was disrupted by a group of meowing animals that started circling and rubbing their bodies on his legs.

 

“Hungry?” Seongwoo bent down to pet Ori, one of their newly adopted kittens. He then turned his attention towards Peter and Rooney, scratching behind their ears which was their favorite spot.

 

Seongwoo filled their bowls with food and water, his initial intention of having a glass of water long forgotten. Watching his kids happily eating gave him a sense of happiness. He was careful not to pet them while they were eating; they didn’t like to be touched while they ate.

 

“Your Appa is bad today… He fell asleep at the bar where we were supposed to celebrate our anniversary,” Seongwoo ranted to his kids. He knew that they wouldn’t understand but it gave him a sense of relief that he could rant all he wanted without being judge by them.

 

 _“Meow~”_ Ori looked up at Seongwoo as if Seongwoo was telling him a very interesting story. She let out another small meow before continuing to eat her meal.

 

“You agree with me, Ori?” Seongwoo chuckled, silently cooing at the adorableness of the kitten. Ori was growing in front of his eyes, day by day, but he still couldn’t get over how cute the kitten was.

 

“It wasn’t like I asked for anything special or any gifts from him. I just wanted to have a drink with him and maybe a special night after that. But _no_... He had to outdrink himself and for the first time ever, got hella drunk just because he got competitive with Jaehwan, who was drinking and dancing like crazy on the dance floor. And everything ended when he fell asleep,” ranted Seongwoo. He just couldn’t stop being grumpy about it. Well, it was their supposedly special day and all.

 

 _“MEOW!”_ Peter suddenly got angry at Seongwoo. She glared at Seongwoo before suddenly walking away.

 

“Hey! I know you love your Appa but being angry at me after I gave you food is not fair,” Seongwoo whined at Peter. Clearly, Daniel and Peter’s love-hate relationship vanished whenever someone spoke ill of Daniel.

 

Peter always took Daniel side whenever Seongwoo fought with Daniel, mostly ignoring Seongwoo’s existence in the house, while Ori was the opposite of Peter. Ori will always come and sit on Seongwoo’s lap whenever both of his Appas fight, and like Peter, he will ignore Daniel. Rooney on the other hand was a very neutral cat; she would only take a side if one of her Appas gave her as many belly rubs as she wants or if one of her Appas give her more food than Ori and Peter. Meanwhile Zhang only cares about food, sleep, and her older sister, Ori, meaning that she will be where Ori is.

 

 _“Meow.”_ After saying whatever she wanted to say in her cat language, she went away, but not before giving Seongwoo a glare as if giving Seongwoo a warning to not go near her.

 

“Fine, go to your beloved Appa.” Seongwoo turned his back from Peter and started petting Rooney who came to him after she finished eating. The loud purr signaled to Seongwoo that Rooney was liking the attention given to her. Rooney continue nuzzling her way through and sat in Seongwoo’s lap, settling in her second favorite spot after her box.

 

“ _Sigh_. It’s not like I can hate on Peter or you or even Ori, since you guys were the ones who made your appa and me happen.” Ori jumped into Seongwoo’s lap and settled herself beside Rooney, basking in Rooney and Seongwoo’s warmth. Once in a while Seongwoo alternated between petting Rooney and giving Ori her favorite scratch behind her ear.

 

“It’s already almost six and a half years since that incident happen right, Rooney? I’m sure you know better than me since you and Peter were the main protagonist of the story.” Rooney looked at Seongwoo lazily, softly purring and falling asleep. A few seconds later, Ori joined Rooney in dreamland, leaving Seongwoo to continue petting them and slightly regretting allowing them in his lap. Now he was sitting on the kitchen floor with two sleeping cats in his lap. All cat owners know the feeling in which you don’t have the heart to move when your cat is sleeping on you.

 

Seongwoo decided just to adjust himself into a more comfortable position because he knew he was going to be there for quite a long time.

 

 

_*Flashback*_

 

It was a week after Seongwoo moved in to this apartment. He had been so busy all week that he still didn’t have the time to greet any of his neighbors. He knew that a young man like him lived next door, but he still didn’t have the chance to introduce himself. From the back, he looked like a decent man with huge shoulders but still Seongwoo didn’t get a chance to see his face.

 

His busy week as a pilot trainee prevented them from meeting. All he could do after he came back home was bathe, sleep, and wake up the next morning to go to training again. His house was a mess with boxes still scattered everywhere. He didn’t even have time to unpack his things. He looked over at his laundry basket which was filled to the brim; he didn’t even have time to do his laundry.

 

Today was the last day of training. All he wanted to do was rest and maybe introduce himself to his neighbor either tomorrow morning or afternoon. Seongwoo headed off to take his night shower and freshen himself up before sleep.

 

He walked out of the shower in his bathrobe feeling refreshed, ready to go to bed and just call it a day.

 

Taking few steps toward his closet, he stopped and turned around thinking that he heard something. Maybe he misheard something since there was nothing there. Suddenly, his eyes caught some movement under his blanket.

 

The movement caused Seongwoo to panic. Was it a snake? A large lizard? Was it his unintended horcrux? Or did one of his unwashed clothes mutated and become a living moldy monster?

 

He didn’t know what to do, so he panicked. He ended up freaking out and staring at the bed, trying to confirm if he did see it move or if it was just a trick of the light.

 

After a few long seconds, Seongwoo was sure that there was something moving under his blanket. He quickly ran and searched for a specific long item that he had seen when he first walked into his house earlier.

 

When he came back, he was holding his blue umbrella, ready to strike if the thing moved again.

 

He waited...

 

But nothing seemed to be moving under the blanket. Seongwoo started to think that he was just imagining it, but he needed to be sure of it.

 

He held up the umbrella and held his breath before he nudged the lump. As soon as the tip of his umbrella touched it, it quickly moved, even more erratic than before.

 

Seongwoo wanted to scream but the thought that the thing under his clothes might attack him if he made any noise prevented him. His grip on the umbrella tightened. He was determined to strike it before it could make any move on him. He held the umbrella up high, bracing himself before he would knock it.

 

He was about to strike it as hard as he could when suddenly,

 

_"Meow~"_

 

The sound made Seongwoo stagger, surprising him to the point that the umbrella in his hands dropped to the floor. 

 

"A cat?" asked Seongwoo, his face scrunching in confusion.

 

"It’s... a cat?" Seongwoo kept repeating. He still couldn’t comprehend that whatever was under the clothes might be a cat.

 

 _Why is a cat in my house? Is it really a cat?_ Seongwoo held his breath once more and inched closer to his bed to slowly lift up the thin blanket, revealing a seemingly white cat with some black and orange spots here and there on its body.

 

_It really is a cat._

 

Seongwoo carefully tried to approach the cat, holding out his hand to let it sniff him for a moment to show the cat that he meant no harm. The calico cat hissed at him when he came closer, but after a few minutes of coaxing, the cat finally figured that he was not a threat. He was still in shock that the cat was under the blanket for quite some time.

 

Seongwoo knelt on the bed slowly to face the cat, positioning himself closer to the furry animal. Slowly, the cat allowed him to pet her and even allowing him to scratch behind her ears.

 

Seongwoo likes cats, although not as much as dogs, but he knows why people love and adore these furry little animals. It’s almost therapeutic to pet them and stroke their fur. The cat clearly liked the attention on her and Seongwoo was not complaining as the cat was somehow what he needed to wind down and relax after a full month of enduring physical training.

 

He didn’t know how long he was kneeling, so he shifted to crossing his legs and got comfortable with his position on the bed. Next thing he knew was that the cat crawled into his lap and was soon purring and sleeping comfortably in it. 

 

Suddenly, there was another meow behind him which woke him up from the trance of petting the sleeping cat. Seongwoo turned his head toward the source of sound and saw a healthy orange cat walking cautiously toward him.

 

"Hey, where did you guys come from?" asked Seongwoo. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer from them, but he was thoroughly confused as to where all these cats came from. Surely, he had closed and locked all the doors before he went out every day. Were there any holes that he didn’t notice? Seongwoo made a mental note to investigate tomorrow or the next day. For now, he didn’t have the heart to move, considering the cat sleeping on him and the newly arrived orange cat who just came and put her head next to the sleeping one.

 

"Well, you guys sure look comfortable." Seongwoo continue patting both of them.

 

Looking at the cats, Seongwoo figured that they were not strays. They were healthy and too clean to be strays and looking at how comfortable they are with a stranger, Seongwoo was certain that they have an owner.

 

 _This is kind of nice_ , thought Seongwoo. The purrs that resonated from the cats really calmed his mind and even relaxed his jumbled thoughts. Maybe what people said about a cat’s purr being therapeutic was true. Seongwoo looked at his wristwatch and realized that he had been petting the cat for almost an hour now, which also meant he had wasted his precious sleeping time that he had coveted since he come back from his training facility.

 

His thoughts shifted as his eyes scanned the cats, liking how the soft fur felt like in between his fingers. However, soon Seongwoo felt that his waist was cramping and that he was too tired from the physical training to be sitting like this all night. But the sight of the sleeping cats in his lap made him feel sorry for even thinking about moving his body and possibly disrupting their sleep. It’s not every day that he could get cats to sleep in his lap.

 

Very slowly, Seongwoo tried to lay down without disturbing the cats.

 

He propped his elbow on the bed and was slowly laying down when both of the cat woke up, sensing the movement of their new 'pillow'. Seeing the cats wake up, Seongwoo figured that he should just grab the chance and settled himself into his bed.

 

Somehow the cats just snuggled to his side even after he settled himself on the bed. If he was not mistaken, the cats looked even cozier than before; more space for them to get warmth from. Seongwoo looked at the fluffy organisms snuggling into him, wondering how such little things could bring him this homely feeling. He thought that maybe he should consider getting his own pet after this.

 

After some time inspecting the sleeping kitties, Seongwoo noticed that both of them have collars with tags. This solidified Seongwoo's previous guess about them having their own owner. Now Seongwoo wondered if they had been abandoned and that they were now searching for warmth from a stranger. From further inspection of the tags, he saw that the white cat’s tag had the letter P, while the orange cat’s tag had the letter R.

 

"I wonder... What are your names, my dears?" asked Seongwoo to the sleeping cats. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer from them, but his brain was working hard thinking of any possible names for the cats.

 

"Yours start with P... I wonder if you’re called Princess." rambled Seongwoo as he sleepily pet the spotted, white cat. The cat looked comfortable snuggling by his side. Seongwoo then looked at the orange cat and wondered what kind of name starts with R.

 

 _Rei, Roni, Rina, Roxy, Rosalee, Rose, Rihanna_... there were many female names that started with the letter. However, he couldn’t figure out which one had the highest possibility of being given to a cat. His eyes wandered between both cats before making a decision.

 

"Next time I see you, I’m just gonna call you Princess and Rihanna. Your owner would be stupid to give you any other name besides Princess and Rihanna." After his one-sided decision, he threw his head back into his pillow. A few seconds later, soft snores joined the purrs that resonated in the room.

 

 

******************************************************************************

 

 

When Seongwoo woke up the next day, he felt more alive compared to what he had been feeling the past few weeks. He thought that maybe it was the effect of the cat therapy he received last night.

 

Speaking of cats, Seongwoo looked around and found that the cats were nowhere to be seen. He started to wonder if last night was only a dream, if the cats were even real. Maybe they were guardian angels that came to comfort him after a few weeks of tiring physical training? Maybe they were just a dream.

 

Seongwoo was about to get out of bed when he realized that his dark-colored blanket was covered with orange and white fur. He was certain it was cat fur. _So maybe the cats were not a dream after all._ Seongwoo looked around again to see if he could catch a glimpse of either cat, but nothing came to his view except all of the boxes that he had not managed to sort out yet. Taking a mental note to finish sorting the boxes today, Seongwoo got up and went to closest box which was labeled ‘Books’.

 

Although he was still a bit sleepy, he proceeded to open, sort, and organize the box’s contents throughout his apartment. He had to do it now or else he would continue procrastinating and push it to evening or even more likely, delay unboxing until tomorrow or even next week. He figured he might as well do it now and finish before the afternoon.

 

The morning passed by with Seongwoo in his pajamas and items scattered all over the floor. Finally, around noon the apartment finally looked decent for a human living in it instead of looking like a storage area for boxes. Seongwoo looked around his apartment and seeing how organized it was made him proud, even though in his heart he knew that it wouldn’t last for more than a week.

 

Feeling satisfied, Seongwoo went to the kitchen to take note of what he should buy to make the kitchen functional and to fill his stomach.

 

 _Should I buy some cat food?_ Seongwoo thought to himself but dismissed it a second later, thinking that the cats would not come again. Maybe they came to the wrong house, thought he was their owner for a while, and left after realizing he was a different person.

 

After he finished taking note of his groceries, Seongwoo went to his room to shower and maybe do a bit of laundry while he was at it since he hadn’t bought a washing machine yet, so everything needed to be washed by hand. Luckily, as a man, even for a week his laundry pile was not that much.

 

To his surprise, instead of giving up being productive and just sleeping the entire day, he went out to buy groceries and headed back thinking that he should greet at least one of his neighbors today and had even bought fruit to bring.

 

Now, here he was in front of his neighbor’s front door, awkwardly holding a plastic bag full of bananas to greet them, hoping that it was enough to introduce himself to whoever was in the apartment. He contemplated if he should really knock and possibly disturb his neighbor’s weekend, but then he figured, when would he ever meet and introduce himself if he didn’t do it today? It’s common courtesy after all when you move to a new place.

 

He raised his hand and held his breath before knocking twice on the hard wood door to Apartment 1210.

 

Seongwoo waited for a few seconds, but there was no answer, not a single sound heard from the other side of the door.

 

"Did I knock too softly? Or is nobody home?" Seongwoo mumbled to himself. Honestly if his mom didn’t teach him about manners and ethics, he didn’t even want to be here knocking on someone's door while holding a bag of the local people's harvested crops in his hand. All he wanted was to lay in bed all day and laze around after the tiring task of unboxing and organizing his belongings in the morning.

 

Seongwoo sighed, not liking his current situation. He kind of regretted the fact that his mom warned him to be a well-mannered person in life. As a reluctant, _well-mannered_ person, he raised his hand once more before composing himself and knocked on the door again. This time, he knocked extra hard to ensure that any living thing inside the apartment would hear his knock.

 

A few seconds after his thunderous knock, there was a loud ruckus on the other side of the door. It sounded like someone just fell hard on the floor, followed by a loud groan. Seongwoo couldn’t decide whether the sound accurately reflected the impact of the injury because based on sound only, the person on the other side of the door must have gotten a fatal injury that could end his life in an instant.

 

Seongwoo began to panic but didn’t know what to do. All of his emergency response involved him and the injured person being close to each other. Does he need to break down the door? What if the person on the other side is actually okay and his neighbor’s first impression of him is that he was the one who broke down their door? His knock may have been too hard that it shocked the person inside of the apartment and led them to fall to their death.

 

 _Should I wait a bit longer?_ Seongwoo thought to himself. He nodded to himself, deciding to wait a few seconds longer in case there was any sounds indicating that that his neighbor was alive.

 

He continued to wait but only silence greeted him.

 

Seongwoo grew even more nervous. He knocked for the last time, hoping that the person that fell hard was ok and would be able to open the door. If he still didn’t open the door in a few minutes, Seongwoo was already holding his phone, ready to call the paramedics.

 

Seongwoo was about to call the emergency responder or even scream for other neighbors to come and help when finally, someone opened the door.

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

. . .

 

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

 

The person in front of him was a shirtless, healthy, young man maybe the same age as him with his blonde hair, very obvious, bed head, and very tasty-looking chocolates abs. Quite handsome too, surely this person was almost 100% his ideal type. What he expected was far from the reality in front of him right now. He thought it would be a normal, young man with average visuals, someone that wouldn’t leave him drooling at the first sight of meeting him.

 

However, that was not only why he was so shocked and dumb-struck.

 

In fact, what rendered him speechless right now was the way the man was dressed.

 

The blond hunk in front of him was only sporting underwear. Well, basically two, but the one that he wore on top of his head like a hat didn’t really count. The SpongeBob underwear he was wearing was obviously too small for him since it showed Seongwoo views that maybe he could appreciate another time but not when he was trying to be a well-mannered neighbor and attempting to introduce himself. How do people introduce themselves to someone wearing something that only covers their most valuable area without having their eyes gravitate to that place every split second?

 

But he really can’t deny the power enclosed by the small underwear. He can feel it radiating and calling to him.

 

Amidst all of this, he didn’t realize that he had been squishing the bananas he brought with him. When he regained his focus, it was already too late to save the bananas.

 

"Yes?" asked the man in front of him.

 

"I’m your new neighbor... uh I just wanted to introdu-" Seongwoo stopped when his eyes caught something.

 

The underwear that his neighbor was wearing... and even the underwear on top of his head looked familiar.

 

In fact, it was extremely familiar. The red stitching of his name on the side of the underwear that spelled Ong, the one that he painstakingly did himself before he went to the pilot academy because people there would always grab other people’s underwear, which was one of the main reasons he bought the preposterous design so that nobody would mistakenly wear it.

 

It’s _his_ underwear!

 

On top of his neighbor’s head!

 

And the one that was being stretched by his blonde neighbor’s large anatomy!

 

His anger surged and before he knew it, he was already yelling at the obviously hungover man.

 

"YA!! YOU PERVERT!!" Seongwoo threw the squished bananas from his hand and proceeded to slam the door in his neighbor’s face, before heading back to his own apartment and locking the door without glancing back at the underwear man. Yeah, that’s what Seongwoo was gonna call him after this.

 

Seongwoo immediately went to his bathroom, searching for his laundry basket. He knew he just wore the SpongeBob underwear yesterday and the other one the day before. No wonder when he did his laundry earlier, it wasn’t there. He continued searching, hoping that he just made a mistake and that the underwear man didn’t really steal his underwear.

 

"No... no... no, it’s not here... Or here. It can’t be. How did that pervert get his hands on my underwear?" Seongwoo mumbled while searching for the eye-catching underwear in his laundry basket. _Did I misplace it?_ Seongwoo looked everywhere in his house hoping and praying that he didn’t just have a weirdo and an underwear thief as his neighbor.

 

But his underwear was nowhere to be seen. Seongwoo was sure of it now. Now that he thought of it, he didn’t find any of his underwear that he had used this week. He was confident that his neighbor was wearing his underwear.

 

"I should have known... We can’t trust handsome people. All of them are weirdos," said Seongwoo as he paced back and forth in his living room, trying to decide what he should do. Did he have to call the apartment landlord or the police to report his stolen underwear? Should he go and take his underwear back and risk being attacked by the pervert?

 

Seongwoo spent the rest of the day looking for any secret doors or cracks in apartment that could possibly be used by a full grown human and also contemplated if he really should call the landlord to report it. But if he reported it now, there was a big possibility that the evidence, a.k.a. his underwear, may have been destroyed before any authorities could come to investigate. In the end, he figured that maybe if his neighbor did it again, he would go straight to the police instead of their landlord.

 

 

******************************************************************************

 

 

The next day, Jaehwan came to his place after Seongwoo harassed him over the phone about helping Seongwoo change the locks on his front door and keeping out any possible perverts from coming to his house.

 

“So, you’re saying that your neighbor is an underwear thief?” asked Jaehwan while sipping his scalding hot coffee, occasionally blowing on it to cool it down for his sensitive tongue.

 

“Yes.” Seongwoo, on the other hand, was sitting opposite of Jaehwan with a bowl of ice cream in front of him, angrily scooping some of it into his mouth. There were obvious dark circles around his eyes, caused by his sleepless night. He was paranoid that his neighbor might come through the wall and steal all of his underwear and force him to go commando all his life.

 

The only sleep he got last night was when the cats he named Princess and Rihanna came and laid next to him on his bed. But he woke up an hour later, realizing that the cats must have came in from somewhere, so he got up and spent all night trying to ask the cats where they came from, which obviously failed because he couldn’t speak or understand cat. When he woke up again, the cats were not there anymore.

 

That lead him to bombard Jaehwan’s phone with messages, crying for help. As independent as he was, he didn’t know how to install a new lock on his front door and the only person that he thought was capable of doing so was Jaehwan, his best friend.

 

“And you’re saying that he was wearing your underwear as a hat?” asked Jaehwan again, trying to make sense of what happened. His eyes were on Seongwoo as if the latter was saying something that was utterly absurd. But still he continued to ask, curious to know more.

 

“Yes, and he was wearing a pair of it on himself,” said Seongwoo with his hands animating it above his head. It looked ridiculous in Jaehwan’s eyes, but he went with it, putting his cup in the sink and proceeding to open his tool bag to get to work. Once he finished gathering the tools that he needed to use, he paused and turned towards Seongwoo.

 

“Since you said he was wearing _your_ underwear on _his_ head, I don’t think he’s a sane person. Plus, we all know your underwear always has a ridiculous design like SpongeBob. Like who the fuck still wears SpongeBob underwear? Only you,” said Jaehwan, before finally going to the front door to start his work.

 

“Hey, don’t disrespect SpongeBob. He is SpongeBob hyung for me.” With his angry statement, Seongwoo finished his morning bowl of ice cream. After he finished with the dishes, he sat beside Jaehwan, waiting for the man to finish his work while watching if Jaehwan would install the new lock correctly. Not that he knew if Jaehwan would incorrectly install it, he just felt the need to sit there and watch Jaehwan looking awkward with him staring at him.

 

When the installation complete, Seongwoo gave the new lock a few tries, even putting a new password for it.

 

They were about to cook lunch when the doorbell rang.

 

Both of them stopped what they were doing and stared at the door.

 

The bell rang again.

 

This time, Seongwoo pushed Jaehwan to answer the door instead of opening it himself. He hadn’t given anybody his new address yet except for his mom and Jaehwan. The landlord put a notice yesterday that she will be out of town for a few days and he didn’t call for any delivery. There was no reason for someone to come ring his doorbell.

 

Jaehwan braved himself before opening it, and the moment he opened it, he was greeted by a handsome, blonde man smiling awkwardly at him. He had a look of confusion when he saw Jaehwan, but when he looked inside the house and saw Seongwoo, he was relieved.

 

“And you are?” asked Jaehwan.  He took a protective stance as his eyes scanned the blonde man up and down, afraid that the man would come in and attack them.

 

“Um... uh... I’m...” the man stuttered.

 

“Talk, or I will close the door,” said Jaehwan, while Seongwoo was nodding profusely at his side, already holding a kitchen knife. _When did he take those_ , nobody realized it, but he was doing everything he could to protect himself in case anything happened. He knew the underwear thief would come and find him. Most likely to murder him and destroy any evidence that would show the world of his heinous act of underwear thievery.

 

Jaehwan was about to close the door when the blonde neighbor, that looked soberer and more awake compared to yesterday, shouted his name.

 

“I’m his neighbor! Kang Daniel!” the man quickly shouted.

 

“Oh, his neighbor... OH THAT NEIGHBOUR!! THE UNDERWEAR THIEF!! WHY DID YOU COME HERE AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM SEONGWOO ANd how can the underwear thief be this handsome?” Jaehwan realized it a few seconds after the man introduced himself and ended up screaming and shrieking at the top of his lungs toward the man.

 

Jaehwan took a step back, afraid of the man who could do anything to him, hands thrown up in a weird semi-kung fu stance now. Seongwoo knew it was bullshit because Jaehwan never learned any martial arts. The knife in his hand was better than Jaehwan right now.

 

“I’m not here to do anything bad. I’m not a pervert,” Daniel explained. He held up his hands as if he was surrendering to Seongwoo and Jaehwan. There were a few plastic bags in his hands, and Seongwoo notice that one was full of cookies.

 

“No pervert would say he is a pervert,” said Seongwoo, half screaming at the man who introduced himself as _Kang Daniel_. Seriously what kind of name is _Daniel_? Not only was he blonde, but also his name was like a westerner. Even more reason to say that he was a weird man.

 

“A pervert would also not come to apologize,” retorted Daniel. He looked awkward, but he also really looked sincere. However, Seongwoo and Jaehwan were still doubtful of the man who was standing outside the door.

 

“Hmm, depends on what kind of pervert he is,” said Jaehwan. He was now holding a shoe in his hand. Surely, he took one of Seongwoo’s shoes, seeing how he was now leaning and covering himself behind the shoe rack.

 

Daniel looked at both Seongwoo and Jaehwan in front of him and realized that both of them were skeptical and afraid of him, something that he really didn’t want to be as a neighbor. He sighed before telling them his reason for coming to knock at Seongwoo’s house.

 

“I’m here to apologize and give some explanation” said the alleged underwear thief.

 

“Explain then” said Seongwoo, with one of his eyebrows raised as he finally took a good look at Daniel. The word explanation seemed to urge him to hear what the man wanted to say. If it was absurd, he was just going to slam the door like he had done yesterday. This time, Seongwoo will make sure he at least gives the man a broken nose as a reward for wearing and possibly stretching his underwear with his large physique.

 

Daniel looked relieved when Seongwoo give him the chance to explain himself, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. No sound at all. For a second Seongwoo thought he had gone deaf, but it turns out that Daniel really was not saying anything, as if he was searching for the right thing to say. Finally, after a few minutes of them staring awkwardly at each other waiting for Daniel to speak up, he finally said something in his defense... or not.

 

“Uh... the truth is, I don’t really know what happened yesterday. I was drinking with my friend the other night and the next day, I was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on my door. I realized I was naked and grabbed whatever I could reach, and the next thing I knew, you were screaming and slamming the door at me saying that I’m a pervert. When you were gone, I realized I was only wearing underwear... uh basically two... another one on my head…”

 

“So, he really did wear it on his head,” Jaehwan interrupted from behind the shoe rack. Jaehwan was skeptical at first when Seongwoo told him that the pervert wore his underwear like a hat. He thought Seongwoo was just blowing it out of proportion, but now he realized his friend was telling the truth all along.

 

“And after a while and after my hangover was gone, I heard you screaming from the other side of the wall saying something about an underwear thief. That’s when I realized the underwear that I was wearing wasn’t mine. And... uh... yeah... That’s all I can say.” Daniel continued to attempt explaining himself even though there was not much of what he said that could possibly deem him as not guilty. If anything, his explanation made him even more suspicious than he was before.

 

“That’s all? Really? How about where did you even get my underwear? How did you get into my place and take it?” Seongwoo asked. There were still many more unanswered questions. How could the man in front of him say that was all for his explanation? That’s ridiculous.

 

By the look of his neighbor’s face, Seongwoo himself was not satisfied with his explanation. Daniel then added,

 

“I really didn’t know. My friends Jihoon and Woojin said that when they got back last night, I was sleeping like a log, so I really didn’t know how that underwear came into my house. I certainly did not break in to your house.” For the second time, Daniel raised his as if surrendering to show that he really was not guilty of the underwear thievery. His face looked like a sad puppy, and if Seongwoo was not still traumatized by yesterday’s event, he would have invited the handsome neighbor for some tea right now and maybe get to know each other.

 

“Says you who was caught wearing my underwear,” said Seongwoo. Nothing that his neighbor said had satisfied him or even cleared himself from the accusation. Daniel looked more and more frustrated by the minute. At last, he blew up.

 

“I really don’t know how your underwear got into my house, and if I really took it, I wouldn’t be here to apologize and to give back your underwear!” said Daniel, his voice gradually rising. He was angry that Seongwoo and his friend did not believe him even though he had explained it the best he could. He knew it was lacking, but he was just as confused as they are.

 

What do you even do when you wake up and the next thing you knew you were wearing someone else’s underwear and were being accused of stealing it? And now he can’t even explain himself right.

 

“Give what?” asked Seongwoo.

 

Daniel handed a plastic bag toward Seongwoo, who timidly peaked at the item inside. He let Daniel hold it as he was too scared to take it, afraid of what was inside.

 

Daniel retracted plastic bag back and put his hand inside to bring out a certain underwear that Seongwoo recognized at the first glance. He showed it to Seongwoo with a very hopeful face, hoping that this time his act will make Seongwoo believe that he was not a bad person.

 

“Here is your underwear. I already cleaned it for you. And... here are some more. I bought a new one with the same design, 10 of them to be exact.”  He then proceeded to open another plastic bag and revealed 10 more SpongeBob underwear with the exact same design and size as the one he wore yesterday.

 

This time, it was Seongwoo and Jaehwan who were rendered speechless. They couldn’t decipher what kind of person Daniel was right now. Was he a bad guy or a good guy that has been wrongly accused? However, they are 100% sure that Daniel is a very weird guy. A very handsome, weird guy. Seongwoo felt kind of sorry for him now.

 

“Uh... Ah... Are you... some kind of underwear enthusiast or something?” Seongwoo took the bag and looked at Daniel with a weird expression. He really doesn’t know how to react to the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“Ugh, I swear I’m not! Here... Here’s my ID... You can snap a picture of it or whatever. So that it’s easy for you to report it to the police.” Daniel seemed to be giving up. He decided to do whatever he could think of to be free of the accusations. He struggled to get his ID out of his wallet but when he finally got it, he shoved it onto Seongwoo’s hand, which made the latter even more confused about whether to trust him or not.

 

“Hmm, is this how underwear perverts work nowadays?” asked Jaehwan. He had put the shoe back in the shoe rack and was now standing beside Seongwoo, inspecting the ID in Seongwoo’s hand.

 

Daniel got even more frustrated that he started scratching his head like a mad man, thinking of what he should do next to gain the trust of his new neighbor. Then, he remembered the other bag that he bought with him.

 

“For God’s sake, I’m not an underwear thief! Here... uh, have some cookies.” Clearly, Daniel was at his wit’s end since this was the only thing that he could think of at this moment. He originally bought the cookies for himself, but he might as well use them as a peace offering.

 

“What is this, cookies? Man, now I’m really confused,” exclaimed Jaehwan. Unlike Seongwoo, the weird blonde neighbour had gained his trust, and Jaehwan was now more interested in the cookies more than the explanation or the apology.

 

“I don’t know! I’m as confused as you are, so just take them!” Daniel cried out.

 

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes, looking at the cookies that were already in Jaehwan’s possession. He was still a little bit suspicious of the guy.

 

“How do I know it’s not laced with poisoned so that you can take advantages of me?” asked Seongwoo.

 

Daniel let out a deep sigh, thinking that if Seongwoo still wouldn’t accept it, he will just give up trying and will possibly never get to know his handsome neighbour, forever stuck with this accusation to his name.

 

“It’s not. This is the only way I knew how to apologize so please, take it. And if I wanted to take advantage of you, I wouldn’t be buying you more underwear. “ said Daniel.

 

Seongwoo nodded at Daniel's last resort for an apology. He had a point there; maybe he was not a bad guy after all. Bad guys don’t give people cookies... they give candy, especially for kids like Jaehwan. For now, Seongwoo figured he would just accept Daniel's reasoning.

 

“Point taken,” said Seongwoo. For the first time ever, he smiled at Daniel. And for the nth time ever, Daniel was rendered speechless by the person in front of him.

 

The first time was when Seongwoo threw the squished bananas at him The second time was when he was called a pervert, and then got slam in the face by his own door.

 

And now... in front of him, Seongwoo looked like an angel. Maybe it was the possibility that his apology was finally accepted or maybe it was the effect of him being single for so long... or maybe it was simply Seongwoo being gorgeous in front of him.

 

Seeing that Daniel was speechless, Seongwoo slowly reached for his door handle. He waited for Daniel to take the hint to leave, but he didn’t. Daniel continued to stare at Seongwoo as if star struck.

 

“So um... that’s all...” Seongwoo gave his final words as he slowly swung his door shut, this time not slamming it in Daniel's face like last time.

 

Seongwoo waited until he heard footsteps outside his door, hearing when Daniel started to move, and finally heard a thump signalling that Daniel had gone into his apartment safely.

 

The brunette turned around and walked towards Jaehwan, who was happily munching on the cookies given earlier. He took one of the cookies and settled himself onto the chair next to Jaehwan before announcing his decision.

 

“That’s it, Jjaeni. I’m gonna install a CCTV in the apartment. I don’t trust handsome people,” said Seongwoo after a long pause.

 

Jaehwan looked at Seongwoo as if he had said the most ridiculous thing he had heard in all of his life.

 

“Yeah, sure, you don’t even trust yourself, right? That’s why you were eye fucking with him this whole time. You said he’s a pervert, but then why were you ogling him?” snarked Jaehwan. Based on what he saw, he also initially thought the neighbour came off as intimidating, but after all of his failed attempts to redeem himself, he saw Daniel as an innocent man. Jaehwan kind of liked the man, but from his observations, Seongwoo was having the time of his life making the other man miserable.

 

He didn’t know that his friend was a sadist, and the fact that Seongwoo’s face became red after he said that made it even more obvious.

 

“I’m not!” Seongwoo shouted.

 

 

******************************************************************************

 

 

Seongwoo had been sitting on the kitchen floor for almost an hour, reminiscing the start of his love life with Daniel in the presence of their daughters on his lap. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to move, but the sight of them sleeping soundly on his lap made him feel guilty if he were to disturb their sleep. It had always been like that, even when they first meet each other. He likes it; in fact, he took pride in whenever they fell asleep on him, plus it also soothed him whenever anything happened. For him, the cats were not just his daughters, but also his calming pills.

 

Rooney didn’t look like she was going to wake up anytime soon even though she was sleeping in a very weird position because she gave up most of her space to Ori, who had grown quite a lot this past year.

 

Suddenly a soft furry cloud came to his side, rubbing itself against Seongwoo’s waist. A precious, small ball that Seongwoo could only describe as an explosion of white fur, their newest addition to the family. Daniel gave her the name Zhang and Seongwoo just agreed with it since Daniel looked so happy and proud of his naming ability. At least this time Daniel didn’t mistake the fluffy ball for a male cat.

 

Seongwoo turned his attention to the white kitten, noting that the kitten looked cold. Seongwoo scooped Zhang into his lap, carefully putting her on top of the sleeping Ori. He was slightly relieved that Ori didn’t wake up when he put Zhang on top of her. The white, furry ball quickly settled herself and, in a few minutes, fell asleep like her other two big sisters, who had been sleeping for a while.

 

 "Seongwoo..." An arm slowly wrapped itself around Seongwoo. Daniel lowered himself to Seongwoo’s level and proceeded to sit behind him, enveloping the other man into a soft hug as he planted an equally soft kiss behind Seongwoo's ear.

Daniel continued to tighten the back hug as he nuzzled up on Seongwoo's shoulder searching for warmth. As he finishes settling in his favorite spot, Daniel took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“I messed up, didn’t I? I ruined our night...” asked Daniel, even though both of them knew the answer. The night was supposed to be about them enjoying themselves, being happy in each other’s embrace. But the promised, hot night turned cold as soon as Daniel got unbelievably drunk after having a competition with Jaehwan, who left triumphant and had blast on the dance floor after he finally won against Daniel in a drinking competition.

 

“You did,” Seongwoo replied. His voice was low, as if he was containing his emotions but his hand continued softly petting and stroking Rooney and Zhang’s fur. His body loosened up more as time went by. They sat in silence, the only sound they could hear was the orchestra of purrs coming from the trio of cats on Seongwoo’s lap.

 

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo.” Daniel broke the silence. He knew he had done something stupid, moreover on their special night. Seongwoo had all the right to be mad at him. There was no excuse Daniel could give; clearly it was his fault for being so easily worked up when Jaehwan wanted to have the impromptu competition. All he could say was that he was sorry. It’s better than giving a lame excuse; plus knowing Seongwoo, he would absolutely hate hearing a lame excuse.

 

Time passed before Seongwoo said anything. Daniel kept on planting soft kisses on Seongwoo’s shoulder, hoping that would lessen the possible rage in Seongwoo. The kisses escalated to soft nibbles of Seongwoo’s ear, which successfully gained a reaction from the latter. Seongwoo pushed away Daniel’s face with a smile.

 

“I’m not mad. My anger had disappeared thanks to the kids,” said Seongwoo as he ruffled Daniel’s hair, the other still nuzzling into his shoulder as if he was a dog asking to be pet by his owner.  It was true, all the anger that he felt was gone after spending time with their cats. Cat therapy worked again today!

 

 _“Meow~”_ A sound came from their left. Peter came back to Seongwoo, maybe because Daniel was here. The cat quickly settled down and snuggled beside them, searching for contact and warmth.

 

Honestly, with all the cats and Daniel here with him, even though it was on the kitchen floor, he felt content. How can he be angry at the man who introduce him to this family? He was always alone during his school years, living far away from his mother, and even after he went to the pilot academy, he was still alone. Finding Daniel, even though their first meeting was weird as hell, was all worth it in the end. Every time he came home from a long flight, Daniel and the kids were there to greet him at the door. What more he could ask for in life?

 

“Still... I’m sorry for ruining our night. I had prepared quite a lot, actually, since you will be flying tomorrow and we won’t be seeing each other for almost a week,” said Daniel in between his kisses along Seongwoo’s neckline. It’s his favourite spot actually; Seongwoo’s body scent is the strongest there plus Seongwoo neckline is pretty and it almost invites him to bite it every time he gets close.

 

“What is it that you’ve prepared?” asked Seongwoo as he tilted his head a bit to allow Daniel to snuggle up more with him. However, he was wrong for thinking that Daniel wanted to snuggle after all the kisses on his neck.

 

 _“Ahh~”_ A soft moan escaped Seongwoo lips due to the soft kisses. He tried to get away, but he couldn’t move much in fear that the sleeping furries in his lap would wake up if he move too much. However, Daniel decided then that it was a good idea to slip his hand into Seongwoo’s shirt and started playing with Seongwoo sensitive nipples.

 

Seongwoo tried his best to not make any sudden movements but it all failed when Daniel took a step further and sucked behind his ear, while at the same time softly pinching his nipples.

 

Seongwoo used his hand to cover his mouth, attempting to prevent any noise from coming out from him that could excite Daniel further. He held his breath as he looked at Ori, Zhang, and Rooney who were sleeping on him.

 

“Don’t hold it in... I want to hear you. It’s been weeks since I last heard your moan,” Daniel whispered into his ears. Goosebumps could be felt all over his body and, most of all, his dick was also reacting to the whispers and kisses.

 

"The kids..." Seongwoo whined. Truthfully, he knew where this going and he wanted it too, but if he moved a little bit more or made a loud sound, he will disrupt their sleep. He liked having them sleep in his lap.

 

"Let them wake up... They already had their time with you. It’s my time now." Daniel’s hand travelled downward from Seongwoo's nipples. Their position right now really gave him the upper hand of the situation. He tugged on Seongwoo's shirt, pulling it off of the older man and threw it nearby.

 

It turned out that Daniel was shirtless behind him as they were now skin to skin with his back against Daniel’s chest. Daniel's hand continued to travel downwards, grabbing Seongwoo’s clothed dick and fondling it softly, trying to elicit more reactions from Seongwoo. He knew Seongwoo was trying hard to contain his moans and restrict his own movement.

 

Normally Seongwoo would be begging for more right now, but with the kittens in his lap, the reaction was mild. Daniel loved their cats but he loved Seongwoo's ass more, and the only one that had permission to sleep or do anything in Seongwoo's lap was Daniel. No other being was allowed to be there.

 

Daniel slowly slipped his hand inside Seongwoo's pants, grabbing the hot, semi-hard dick that he loved, fondling and kneading it however he wanted to and in the way he knew would make Seongwoo beg for more.

 

Suddenly, Rooney woke up and looked at Seongwoo, who was closing his eyes and biting his lip. She turned her head and saw another head behind Seongwoo’s, looking at her as if asking her to go play somewhere else. A few seconds later, Rooney jumped out of Seongwoo’s lap, and in the process, woke up both Ori and Zhang from their sleep, too.

 

 _"Meow~"_ Zhang meowed and jumped to the floor alongside Ori. Seongwoo's lap was now empty, just the way Daniel liked. It was his territory anyway; he didn’t plan to share with anybody, even their kids.

 

Daniel pushed down Seongwoo's pants enough to free the almost stiff dick. With their cats gone, Seongwoo leaned back even more towards Daniel and positioned his legs wider for Daniel's easy access. A few minutes later, Seongwoo was already a moaning mess on their kitchen floor, with Daniel's hand palming and stroking his dick. His pants were now gone, pulled off and discarded like his shirt.

 

 _“More~”_ whined Seongwoo, as one of his hands grabbed Daniel’s hair while the other hand felt himself up and played with his own nipples.

 

"What do you want, Seongwoo?" Daniel whispered as he nibbled on Seongwoo's ear. His hand moved faster as Seongwoo's moans turned louder. His other hand was keeping Seongwoo from thrashing around as he suddenly slowed down his strokes, earning him a loud whine protesting the speed as Seongwoo almost came a while ago.

 

"More puppy, more... I need more, I need you,"  Seongwoo begged. He tried to continue touching himself, but Daniel pushed his hand away from touching, earning Daniel another whine of protest, which was what he wanted.

 

Seongwoo tried to grab Daniel’s hand and pull it toward his own aching dick, but instead of following what Seongwoo wanted, Daniel stood up, leaving Seongwoo on the floor. Before Seongwoo could protest, however, Daniel picked up Seongwoo and carried him up to a nearby counter. Luckily, the counter was big enough for a full grown adult to sit on it.

 

“Hey~ Why are you wearing my underwear again?” the brunette asked Daniel as he settled in-between Seongwoo’s legs. Seongwoo stared at Daniel, protesting the fact that the blonde man wore his underwear yet again. Every time he got drunk, Seongwoo's underwear would be his target. It was like his first instinct every time he woke up after drinking—to discard everything and search for any underwear.

 

"It fits snuggly, I love how it feels," Daniel replied as he stepped closer, eliminating the distance between Seongwoo and himself. He brushed his lips against Seongwoo’s, pulling him into a heated kiss before the brunette could nag about how he would stretch his underwear every time he wore it.

 

Daniel rolled his hips, brushing his still-clothed bulge against Seongwoo's naked dick. Seongwoo pulled him even closer, embracing him into a hug. With Seongwoo on the counter, he didn’t have to worry about his legs beginning to buckle and losing energy from the overwhelming feeling.

 

His hand trailed from Daniel's back muscles to his front, lightly touching Daniel pecs, then going further down to Daniel's abs, where he stopped for a moment to worship the glorious, chocolate abs. His hand then went even further down to tug the tight underwear off, revealing the even more impressive organ.

 

It was hard and angry just like his. Neither of them were thinking about foreplay, but instead, the fact they didn’t have any lube lying around to be used at that moment. Daniel, with his fast thinking, reached for the olive oil behind Seongwoo and started pouring it all over Seongwoo's dick.

 

Daniel quickly got rid of the underwear and dipped one of his fingers into the olive oil before bringing his finger to Seongwoo’s pink, puckered rim.

 

 _"Puppy~"_ whined Seongwoo. The olive oil felt cold on his skin, so he hugged Daniel even closer. He wanted to touch himself, but Daniel held down his hand with his other hand.

 

"Tell me what you want, kitty," asked Daniel. His finger was massaging and rimming Seongwoo's hole, preparing the latter for the next part and trying to avoid any disaster that came with unprepared penetration.

 

" _Puppyyy_... I want you!" Seongwoo cried out. Daniel smiled at him, kissing him softly while positioning himself and entering Seongwoo slowly. It had been more than 5 years since they got together but being inside Seongwoo still gave him goose bumps and made his head hazy from the feeling.

 

He started thrusting long and slow, which Seongwoo made complain and beg for him to go faster. With Seongwoo’s position on the counter top, it was easier for Daniel to control the speed, but he was really taking this slowly tonight. He was searching for something. He know the position of it, but he was taking his time.

 

 _"Ahh~"_ Seongwoo’s moan echoed loudly throughout the house when Daniel finally nudged the sweet spot inside Seongwoo. With the moan, Daniel started to pick up his speed, thrusting and pounding inside Seongwoo with Seongwoo hugging and wrapping his legs around Daniel's waist, trying to be as close as physically possible with Daniel.

 

"Puppy, my back hurts," whined Seongwoo in between his moans. The counter top was too hard for Seongwoo's back that it started hurting once Daniel started pounding into him. His eyes were watering from the pain, and Seongwoo was almost mewling in pain when Daniel realized that Seongwoo was begging for another reason. Daniel felt guilty as it was his decision to put Seongwoo on the counter top.

 

"Hold on to me, kitty," Daniel commanded. Seongwoo quickly tightened his hug and wrapped his leg tighter around Daniel, clinging for his dear back. Daniel quickly held Seongwoo’s cute, small ass for support before he carried Seongwoo. He initially intended to bring Seongwoo to the bedroom, but stopped for a moment, pushing Seongwoo into the nearest wall and pounding the latter into a mewling mess.

 

With Seongwoo’s weight on him and Seongwoo clinging to his body, his dick went even deeper than usual. Seongwoo was moaning and mewling incoherent things, the only words Daniel could understand at that moment were “Puppy” and _“faster”_.

 

The snap of his hips went faster, as he was close to the edge. He knew Seongwoo was close too, based on how he was clenching his hole around him. Seongwoo knew it too; he could feel Daniel throbbing inside him. His head was hazy; he was holding onto Daniel as tightly as he could as his limbs were losing energy from the intense feeling of every time Daniel pounded into him at the right spot.

 

 _"Puppy!!"_ Seongwoo screamed as he came in between him and Daniel. His blonde lover was still pounding into him, chasing his own release. Seongwoo couldn’t hold on any longer. The only thing preventing him from falling to the ground was Daniel, who pushing and pounding him into the wall.

 

 _"Kitty!!"_ A warm feeling spread inside him as Daniel came hard into him. Daniel quickly hugged Seongwoo, keeping him from falling while riding out his own orgasm.

 

It was a few minutes before Daniel moved again. This time, he really carried Seongwoo to their bed, with him still inside Seongwoo, waiting for both of them to catch their breath before starting their next session. This time, comfortably on the bed.

 

 

******************************************************************************

 

 

It was almost dawn, and they had just finished their 2nd round on the bed to avoid hurting Seongwoo’s back.

 

Seongwoo was straddling and laying snugly on top of Daniel, with Daniel still inside him. Both weren’t willing to move as they both enjoyed cuddling in the post-sex afterglow. Maybe for others it was gross or maybe unpleasant. But personally, for Seongwoo, having Daniel inside him, even when the latter was soft, was one of his favorite feelings.

 

It felt like all of the good things were plugged inside him, all of the warmth from Daniel’s seed. It makes him feel more connected with his lover.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, liked the feeling of Seongwoo’s weight on him and Seongwoo’s warmth enveloping him. The latter kept drawing circles on his chest, occasionally kissing and sucking on his collar bones, and at the same time, Daniel was having fun palming Seongwoo's small ass, loving the way it fit perfectly in his hand.

 

The long silence was comfortable. They were used to it, just taking time to bask in the presence of each other.

 

"Seongwoo," Daniel broke the silence. There was something that he had been curious about for years but didn’t have the chance or would simply forget to ask about it. However, because today was their anniversary, the question suddenly came to his mind.

 

"Hmm?" Seongwoo replied with a soft hum. He was sleepy; his eyes already droopy and about to give up on him.

 

Daniel stroked Seongwoo's hair as if lulling the man to sleep even though he was itching to ask the question. In the end, he figured he should just ask it before Seongwoo fully fell sleep.

 

“How did you know I didn’t steal your underwear when we first met?” asked Daniel. The question seemed to pull Seongwoo from his sleepiness back to reality. His head, which had been using Daniel's chest as a pillow, rose and he looked at Daniel. His expression held a hint of a naughty smirk on his lips and his eyes were wide open now.

 

“Hmm, should I tell you?” asked Seongwoo as he bit his lip, as if containing his excitement from escaping. His tone was sultry and teasing, making Daniel worried but extra curious about the actual answer.

 

“Yes please, kitty. I’ve been wondering why you suddenly came and made out with me after a month of not talking with me years ago. I did love it, but now that I think of it, it was kind of weird,” Daniel explained. Looking at Seongwoo's reaction toward his question made him wonder what was the behind story of the incident.

 

After the initial settlement with the cookies and underwear, they were on good terms for a few months. In fact, it was more than good, they were both pining for each other like hell. Both of them knew that they were attracted to each other; they couldn’t get their hands off each other after a few months of knowing each other. Plus, when Seongwoo realized that he was the owner of Princess and Rihanna, he scolded Daniel for giving them such unpretty names. But suddenly, all of that went down the drain when Seongwoo accuse him once again of stealing his underwear. Daniel had considered it, just from the thought of the man going commando to work, but he really wasn’t interested in stealing people’s undergarments.

 

The fight had escalated when Seongwoo found his underwear again in his house, and he stupidly accused Seongwoo for putting it there to accuse him. The fight went so bad that they didn’t talk for a month. Then suddenly, Seongwoo came back to him after a month and they made up.

 

He was so overwhelmed when Seongwoo came back to him that he was not aware that something was weird in the way that Seongwoo looked and treated him after that. But now, he realized that something amiss, somewhere in between the time frame of their fight.

 

“I’ll tell you if you kiss me,” Seongwoo bargained, demanding a kiss from the man under him. He puckered his lips, inviting Daniel to kiss him. He got what he wanted, but it was too short for his liking. He wanted a bit more than that.

 

“That wasn’t a kiss, that was a peck!” Seongwoo punched Daniel's chest lightly in protest.

 

Hearing the protest, Daniel wrapped his hand around Seongwoo and turned their position around, making him on top of Seongwoo.

 

"Don’t forget that I’m still inside you," Daniel reminded him as he thrusted lightly inside Seongwoo, earning him the reaction that he wanted before going in for the type of kiss Seongwoo wanted.

 

 _“Ahh!”_ exclaimed Seongwoo. He wanted more, but Daniel didn’t move. He could feel Daniel getting harder in him but still he didn’t move, and instead, he just looked at Seongwoo, waiting for an answer.

 

“I reviewed my CCTV. I had Jaehwan install a CCTV in my house after the first incident.” Seongwoo gave up and began to explain to Daniel. Yes, he asked Jaehwan to help him install the CCTV after the first incident because he didn’t fully believe the apology and the reasoning that Daniel give him then. But, he didn’t bother reviewing the CCTV after that since nothing happened in his house. Not until the second incident when they fought.

 

Daniel thrusted inside Seongwoo again, giving Seongwoo a snippet of what he would get if he would finish the story, and then he stopped again. waiting for Seongwoo to continue.

 

“And…?” asked Daniel, urging Seongwoo to continue. The brunette whined under him from the lack of movement, but Daniel was adamant about not moving until Seongwoo told him the whole story.

 

“It was Rooney and Peter who took it,” finished Seongwoo in a breathy voice. Finally, he said it after keeping it a secret for more than 5 years from Daniel. It wasn’t that he wanted to keep it a secret, he just put it in the back of his mind and never thought of bringing it up.

 

However, the news of the real culprits shocked Daniel. Never would he have thought of Rooney and Peter as the culprits.

 

“What?!” exclaimed Daniel. He looked at Seongwoo, searching for any sign of the latter to be joking or lying, but there was no sign of it whatsoever.

 

“That kid!” Daniel blurted out. The mood suddenly changed from hot and heavy to a very light atmosphere. Daniel fell on top of Seongwoo as he laughed at the ludicrous answer. He couldn’t imagine how Peter or Rooney would drag Seongwoo's underwear from one place to the other.

 

“It turns out that they like stealing my underwear,” explained Seongwoo in between Daniel's laughs, which made Daniel laugh even louder.

 

“How did they go in?” ask Daniel, genuinely curious about how the cats entered.

 

“There’s a small opening in-between my windows and that is how they kept coming in all this time,” answered Seongwoo. He remembered when he finally found the opening that he had been searching for. It was really hidden from the plain view and he facepalmed himself for his stupidity from not searching the area carefully.

 

The laughter died after a while. However, they were staring into each other's eyes, realizing that they had reached another stage in their life. Lots of things had happened in between the years, and the way how they first met each other was ridiculous, but they were grateful that they met each other years ago. They were grateful for all of the circumstances that surrounded them, whether it involved underwear or anything else.

 

“You know, for a moment, I really thought I had been sleep walking and stealing your underwear,” Daniel admitted, his voice soft as if blowing into Seongwoo's ears, telling him how he had felt when the incident happened. The accusation was quite big for him that he even questioned and gradually became afraid of himself. Thankfully, it lessened, and eventually disappeared after Seongwoo gave him his trust.

 

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you when we first met. You are really an innocent man. Poor puppy~” Seongwoo ruffled Daniel's hair as he cooed at his cute puppy. He didn’t know that the incident had left a big scar in Daniel's life. However, if he really did call the police and reported Daniel... He didn’t even want to think about it. Poor puppy...

 

Daniel went on and on kissing Seongwoo everywhere except his lips. They shared a sweet kiss after all of that before Seongwoo rolled his hips to remind Daniel of what he really wanted.

 

A loud groan filled the room as Daniel felt it around his now hard and sensitive dick. However, before they started their morning sex since the sun was already up, there was one last thing Daniel wanted to ask Seongwoo.

 

“Hey Seongwoo... do you still have the CCTV installed in your house after we got together?" asked Daniel. This time, he was half whispering and half nibbling on Seongwoo's ear as he blurted out his random question.

 

“Yes, why?” Seongwoo innocently answered, pushing his hips as he tried to meet Daniel’s, trying to make Daniel go even deeper in him. He really didn’t understand the CCTV was so important right now.

 

Daniel held Seongwoo's waist, stopping his movement, once again refusing to give Seongwoo what he wanted. He asked again in a whispered tone,

 

_“Hmm, did it record our hot nights together, too?”_

 

Frustrated by the progress, Seongwoo changed his position, pushing Daniel under him while he straddle Daniel even tighter. Satisfied with the way Daniel's dick felt deep inside him, Seongwoo bent down to whisper something in Daniel's ear.

 

“In fact, I do have them. That’s my stash for every time we _broke up_ ,” Seongwoo whispered before he proceeded to give Daniel the best ride ever—both in sex and in his life.

 


End file.
